Legend of the Blue Eyes
by The 4th Blue-Eyes White Dragon
Summary: The Blue-Eyes White Dragon, famed card of Seto Kaiba. As Kaiba regains his long-lost memories of Egypt, and searches for his destiny, one final duel remains to be fought: The duel with himself.
1. Default Chapter

**_Yu-Gi-Oh!_**

**_Legend of the Blue-Eyes_**

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Janime.net, so PLEASE don't come after me!!

**Accessing KaibaCorp mainframe**

**Entering file 001log.txt**

**Historian's Database:**

This fic is set somewhat after Alcatraz…Marik is defeated, but the Millennium items have been returned to Egypt. Since that in the anime, the DOOM organization shows up, I am not including them. Points of note are: Bakura remains possessed, there is no Orichalcos or that other Atlantis junk, there's no eight Sennen Item, there's no overload of friendship stuff.

**Accessing file 001characters.txt**

**Character Information:**

Seto Kaiba, as you might have gathered, is one of the main characters. Kisara is NOT an OC; she appears in the Memory Arc of the manga. NO YAOI here.

**Accessing file 001duellog.txt**

**Duel Information:**

The Duel Disk is alive and strong, with most of the world having one. Character decks might be lacking some cards, or might be having extra cards, but all for a good reason…I hope. The life points are following the real world game of Duel Monsters, with 8000 LP each and Battle City rules. 

**Accessing file 001thanks.txt**

**Works Cited and Thanks to:**

Janime.net for having such an AWESOME barrage of data about YGO. The lithograph at the starting is taken from there. If you're a fan of YGO, that's a site you shouldn't miss. Also, thanks to Kazuki Takahashi for creating this wonder, and thanks to Konami and Upperdeck for making it over here to the US. I also don't own FFX, or any other FF.

And without further ado, allow me to present to you, _The Legend of Blue-Eyes._

**********

_Death is come,_

_Substance became sand, became dust,_

_Treasure, sword and body were covered through period of time on the remain of nameless Pharaoh,_

_Time was the battle of soul,_

_I would like to declare the poetry of soul,_

_And the poetry of comrade._

**_-High Priest Set, Prayer for Deceased Man, Yu-Gi-Oh!_**

**_Translated by Janime.net_**

  Blue eyes peered out from the darkness.

  _Seto…_

  The CEO of KaibaCorp tossed restlessly on his bed, trying to understand the meaning behind these visions. Every night, for several days now after the conclusion of Battle City, he had been plagued relentlessly by those dreams.

  Seto Kaiba stood up and paced over to his nightstand where a crystal flute sat. He picked it up, twirled it gently in his slender fingers, and filled it with an expensive water. The taste was pure and refined, but Seto could not bring himself to relax. His eyes were lined with small marks from the hours of lost sleep heaped up each day, but he still attended classes and worked hard at his business.

  Knowing he would no longer get any more sleep, he reached for the mini Mp3 player/radio by his side and flicked it on to his favourite channel: Domino Gaming. After all, he WAS a master gamer, and that station was funded by KaibaCorp.

  The lovely music of Final Fantasy X came on, and he resisted an urge to think about the past few days. The memories were as sharp as a jagged crystal edge, but they hurt him as much as that.

  Lonely and soft, the game music continued to play at his ears, making him close his eyes in a vain attempt to sleep. The 'intro music', as they had called it, was a wonderful composition, and a reminder of the great Final Fantasy series. During his youth, when not being trained by Gozaburo, Seto had enjoyed that game and its descendants. The music was otherworldly, but soulful and deep. 

  He had tried to play the violin once, but realized it had not suited him. The guitar had enjoyed something like two months in his closet as well before being given away, 

  Images of Yugi and his annoying gang popped up in his mind. He lost again, and again.

  Seto could see that they had a bond, a bond of friendship. As much as he hated it, that had indeed brought him to consider his own life. He lived in an ivory tower, surrounded by hundreds of dedicated workers and servants. He worked them hard, but gave them the best offers in all of Domino City.

  Yet, what did all that amount to?

  All knew him as the cold man behind steely blue eyes. All knew of his wealth and power, and all knew of his ungodly temper. 

  But did they know that he had a heart as well? A beating, living, longing heart.

  He tried to hide that emotion away, feeling it was a sign of weakness. He occupied his time with games, work, maths, inventions, writing programs, but still to no avail. It kept coming back, like Vampire Lord or Sinister Serpent.

  Seto stood up, and turned the player off. He strode over to the massive window that gave him a perfect view of Domino City from the fourth floor of his hillside mansion. The skies were still deep indigo, and there was no light to the east. Ra was slow in His coming today.

  The curtains drew back at his voice command, and he turned off the inner lights, preferring instead to gaze upon the darkness.

  _I hide it, I shield myself from it, I despise it._

_  But I cannot run from it._

_  I cannot deny that I envy Yugi and his friends._

  Taking a deep breath, he knew it was the truth. Even Mokuba had been spending more time with them as Seto's days were consumed by hours of heaping hellish equations upon equations, consulting mathematical experts he hired from China and Europe, and ultimately trying to improve the holograms.

  A thought struck him, and Seto reached for his Duel Disk. It was silvery, but plated with titanium instead of the usual steel. The hologram projectors were already upgraded to his latest design, and he wanted to test them out.

  Grabbing his trenchcoat to wear over the white household clothing that he wore with its high Mandarin collar, Seto stepped back and exited his bedroom, nodding to the guards on duty out side as not to follow him. The hallways were well-lit, perfectly safe with security cameras at every ten metres and guards at every intersection. The Kaiba Mansion was well-defended-and with good reason. 

  Seto stepped onto the glass walled elevator and waited for it to ascend, knowing that his progress was followed by the keen eyes in his security rooms in the basement of Kaiba Mansion. Only two days ago, several highly trained commandos had broken into the Kaiba Corporation Tower when he was working late, and only the dedicated selflessness of his two guards had saved him. They were still in the hospital, but he had given them a large bonus. Enough for them to retire now.

  At last, he reached the helipad on the room, and stepped out of the lift, which emerged from one of the four towers that loomed over the grounds. The lights came on in response to his voice as usual, and bathed the area in a glow. As a second thought, Seto shut off some lights, thinking that he wouldn't need that many anyways. 

  The Duel Disk was raised, and the holographic engines were launched. Seto Kaiba reached into his deck, and retrieved five cards, glancing at them once and smiling. He touched a built-in transceiver at the Duel Disks' gauntlet, and requested for the Duel Robot to be brought up.

  Paved with fused emeralds, the Kaiba helipad was beautiful even in the dark. Now, the polished surface split into two and a cargo lift brought up a humanoid Duel Robot, a massive leap from the circular robot of old. It was stored alongside the Kaiba helicopters that Seto sometimes used when he wanted to make a big impression, and derived from Sony's prototype robot back in the early days of robotics.

  "Greetings, Master Kaiba. Please select Mode: Easy, Normal, Hard, Extreme."

  Seto customized the robot with pure verbal commands, and prepared to duel with it. These Duel Disks had a safety feature as well; one which he had left on. They were designed to be much more effective and realistic than the previous versions, and holograms were much sharper these days. He clicked a small control unit on, and touched a button. 

  High above earth in orbit, the Kaiba Satellite Network channelled pure solar energy to millions of Duel Disk users around the earth, and Satellite JPN-1701's Lens 45 realigned itself to focus an energy beam on Kaiba Mansion. The power was converted into electrical output for the holographic engines, and projected onto the field. Millions of precisely calculated high resolution pixels were projected into a 3 dimensional figure, unlike the rather flat looking holograms of old.  There were real enough for him to step back, as waves of energy flooded the field in the new, enhanced opening of a duel. 

  "It's time to duel!!!"

  He decided to go first, and declaring so, placed two cards face down and played Vorse Raider in attack mode. The monster shimmered into being, and advanced graphics brought it to life, complete with standby actions and breathing movements. The robot countered with a Heavy Storm, and Seto nodded his approval as a powerful wind blasted him physically back. The Duel Disk holograms drew from seemingly impossible calculations of Dirac Space to compress a large amount of air at high speeds, which was then used to force a player back when suffering an attack. Seto Kaiba didn't question it. He had found it out during a drowsy night, and couldn't really understand the equations himself. Enough that it just worked.

   And then, the robot played a card face-down in defense mode.

  "Good…but not good enough." Seto drew a card and used Vorse Raider's effect to tribute it as two monsters. "I summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Now, I play this card face-down in my Magic and Trap Zone, and end my turn by attacking your face-down monster!"

  It turned out to be La Jinn, and Seto smiled smugly as the Burst Stream blew it to a billion scattered pixels. The robot really had little chance against a duellist of his calibre. 

  The robot placed another five cards face-down and ended its turn with an empty hand. Seto grinned, knowing he could cause the opponent to topdeck now. However, he would have to watch out for those face-down cards…

  "I play Nobleman of Extermination, and another one of that! Remove those two cards from play!"

  One was a Mystical Space Typhoon, and the other, a Trap Hole. As per the effect of Nobleman, they both reached into their decks and drew out other Trap Holes to discard. Seto had two, and he watched with satisfaction as the robot depleted its entire store of Trap Holes. Feeling safe enough, he placed Lord of D. and activated Pot of Greed.

  "Ah…excellent…"

  Seto placed a Mystical Space Typhoon down, and activated the face-down card placed last turn, and called upon the Flute of Summoning dragon to bring forth two more Blue-eyes White Dragons. "I attack with the Blue-Eyes White Dragons!!!"

  Predictably enough, the robot flipped up Waboku, but Seto was ready with the MST. Cancelling the magical veil, all three Burst Streams converged in on the robot.

  Light blazed, even overshadowing the floodlights. Seto watched with interest as the compacted kinetic energies from the Duel Disks were released, and more electrical charges designed specifically for stimulation of the correct senses overloaded the robot. Even with the increased life points of 8000, the combined damage of 9000 from _three_ Blue-Eyes White Dragons overwhelmed it.

  The robot shut down from the overload of energies, and Seto reached to the main power unit to switch it off. The infrared power beams that channelled energy from satellites in geosynchronous orbit around earth shut down, and the twin holographic engines returned to their locks, ending the duel. Satellite JPN-1701's Lens 45 refocused to another pair of duellists and Seto strode towards his elevator.

  And then, he heard _that_ voice again.

  The doors slid shut and the elevator headed down, but Seto was pressed against the walls, gasping and staring at a ghostly girl who stood in front of him.

  She had long blue hair, and fair skin that was almost white. Seto scrambled to press the emergency exit button, but the walls faded away in a curtain of black, something like when Marik had used his cheap magic tricks on the KaibaCraft.  

  Wait, if it was cheap, why was this so…so real!? The air felt cold and clammy, and he was suddenly blinded by a glaring sun as he fell to sandy ground.

  Sand…?

  A priest in purple robes knelt before a massive stone tablet, the aforementioned girl cradled in his arms. Seto could only watch as a carving seemed to etch itself into the tablet, and shine with eerie light.

  "That-that's the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" He risked a look at the priest, and saw it to be himself. It was just like the vision he saw on the airship duel against Isis. 

  "No, not again!!!"

  And then, a modern-day card rose to swivel in front of him. It was a magic card, and had demotic written in the back. Obviously not an Industrial Illusions product, and unfamiliar even to him. The picture was of three Blue-Eyes White Dragons rising from the cradled body of Kisara lying in the priest's arms.

  Kisara? Who the heck was that? Why did her name come to me?

  And then, he saw Domino City Museum in a sudden flash of light, and the girl beckoning him to enter.

  He heard alarm bells, saw the floor rush up to his face, and heard guards running in.

  Amidst all the chaos, Seto focused on one thing.

  He must get to the Museum, to find out what was behind all of this.

*********

Like it? Hate it? Love it? Despise it?

  Please, I welcome all feedback, and the rest of the gang will appear in the next chapter, so please don't fret!


	2. Revelations of Egypt

**_Yu-Gi-Oh!_**

**_Legend of the Blue-Eyes_**

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Janime.net, or those other games which I refer to so PLEASE don't come after me!!

**Accessing KaibaCorp mainframe**

**Entering file 002log.txt**

**Historian's Database:**

What happened last episode? Seto Kaiba fought against the Duel Robot, and triumphed easily. However, he was exposed to the spirit of Kisara. Who is this girl, and what does she have to do with him? 

**Accessing file 002characters.txt**

**Character Information:**

The Yu-Gi-Oh main gang comes in. You didn't think I would make a pure Seto story, did you? Well, I was thinking about it, but no. I'm using the Japanese names, because I don't have an e with something on top for Anzu Mazaki. Just doesn't seem right…

Yugi-Yugi

Joey-Jonouchi

Tristan-Honda

Tea (yerk…doesn't look nice)-Anzu

Miho Nosaka-student in DHS from Series 00

Grandpa-Suguruko Mutou

Odion-Rashid

Marik-Malik

Ishizu-Isis

**Accessing file 002duellog.txt**

**Duel Information:**

There is more emphasis on _games_ here. Remember, that Kaiba is also a master gamer. Duel Monsters is vital, yes, but not _the_ only game in the world. Sadly, I can't play Shogi, or Go (anyone know and can tell me something about these two?), or any other Japanese game, but I have done research on ancient Egyptian games like Senet or Twenty Squares.

**Accessing file 002thanks.txt**

**Works Cited and Thanks to:**

Mugendai, for supporting my writing and Kisara! I think Kisara's love and pure mind for Seto is AWESOME!

Kikoken, for saying I'm a kick-ass writer! I like that, hehe!

Both of you guys are such accomplished authors, (authoresses?), and I'm really grateful for your kind reviews! 

This chapter pays homage to all of those game designers out there, and the programmers that realize their dreams. I aspire to be a game designer as well, and really admire guys like Hideo Kojima (MGS series, Konami), Sakaguchi-san (FF series, Parasite Eve series, Squaresoft), and many many more people.

I don't own PlayOnline or FFXI. I'm just assuming that it's alive and kicking in the future!

_La Pucelle: Tactics_ belongs to Nippon Ichi.

**_Chapter Two: Revelations of _****_Egypt_****__**

**********

**Domino****High School******

  Yugi sat at his chair trying hard not to fall asleep as the computer teacher droned on and on about various techniques for debugging and programming. He really didn't know a thing about this, and neither did he want to. From the loud snores coming from the other side of his Soul Room, Yugi guessed that his other half was sleeping as well. He tried to occupy himself by opening up the old game Final Fantasy XI and leveling up, but that was too boring as well. Grandpa would not like it when he got the PlayOnline bill for the month, which was charged even though Yugi didn't use it often.

  It was hot and humid, the period after lunch, and perfect for sleeping in. not pondering over pages and pages of long equations. Who knew that computer programming could be so tedious? 

  Jonouchi was drooling all over the table, and Anzu quickly grabbed his laptop before it could short-circuit and fry Jonouchi, giving him a reproving glare which he ignored, naturally, being asleep and all. Honda was at the back of the class, staring dreamily at Miho Nosaka all the time, and hardly aware of anything else that transpired.

  After Battle City, Honda had become slightly more famous than usual, second only to Jonouchi and Yugi, and Miho had shown some interest towards him. Glad for his friend, Yugi returned to shyly replying to the date offers and outright requests to be his girlfriend that he got from the net. At least he was extremely popular now. 

  "…and now, who can demonstrate how to……"

  Yugi looked towards Kaiba's seat. Kaiba was the only one to get anything in this class, and the only one to volunteer for anything, presumably to show off his skill to the others.

  Much to his surprise, Kaiba was fast asleep as well, slumped on his desk behind the laptop that prevented the aged _sensei_ from seeing his slumber. (What was such an old man doing teaching the latest computer programs anyway!?) A window on his screen showed several programs running: A KaibaCorp math program, the current stocks, a new design, and strangely, a game. It appeared to be _La Pucelle: Tactics_. 

  "…no-one? Kaiba, Seto Kaiba, what about you?"

  "…grmblfzzzzzzz…"

   This was one of those days.

**********

  Seto yawned and picked up his briefcase. "…can't believe I slept in class…what a position for a CEO to be seen in." He cast a dirty look at the huge crowd of fangirls that was just trying to pounce on him the moment he walked out, knowing they must have seen everything and would try to blackmail him into sleeping with them. Another glare was sent to the Yugi gang (well, what else?), including that mutt Jonouchi who had just woken up. He wouldn't get any flak, because he _was_ a mutt, but Seto would never hear the end of it from Mokuba (who would complain he was working too hard), his PR officer (who would complain about the image Kaiba set), his security chief (who would complain about the vulnerable position he was, and insist on guards at the school), and-

  "Hey, Kaiba!"

  Seto started, and glanced around to see Yugi and the rest of them standing behind him. "Kaiba, do you wanna come with us to visit the Egyptian exhibit? It's Isis' last day here in Domino, and we were going to give her, Malik and Rashid a farewell party!"

  "…"

  He turned and walked away without saying a word, but was rather unexpectedly blocked by Anzu, who glared furiously at him.

  "KAIBA! Don't you have any concern for their feelings? Isis helped you out so much by giving you the God cards, and-"

  His sapphire eyes flashed, and was about to walk off when he remembered the dreams from last night. That girl…with blue eyes and white skin…

  Seeing that he was staring at the floor, motionless, Yugi came over and gently tapped the taller CEO on his shoulder. "Kaiba? Are you alright?"

  _Blue eyes…what am I doing? I need to find her…I have a feeling that she's in danger…and am I going to let her die…_

_  …again?_

  His eyes shot up as the memory hit him with all the force of a hammer, and Kaiba turned to look at the rest of the gang, now accompanied by that librarian Nosaka. "…come with me. I'll take you all to the Museum."

**********

  A huge, eight-wheel Honda limousine screeched into the museum grounds, and Seto was out before the car had even stopped. His blue uniform cleared the vehicle at a run, and he realized they were just in time before the movers packed up the last of the exhibits.

  Behind them, emerging rather dazedly, was Yugi and his friends. "W-W-W-W-here's Kaiba?" His head was still jarred from the acceleration, and his mouth felt bitter from bile he had choked back.

  Miho had fainted, and Honda appeared to be the only unruffled person as he put on his best macho image and carried the girl out, following a very green Jonouchi and a wobbly Anzu. Incidentally, she was saying she could hardly walk, and staring pointedly at Yugi.

  "A-hem!"

  "I wonder what's up with him…he didn't seem himself today…"

  Oblivious to Anzu, Yugi was still trying to stand upright and walk into the museum, while Jonouchi held a hand to his mouth and staggered slowly forwards, following Yugi. Honda had gone on ahead, grinning broadly.

  "Hey…Yugi! I'm still here! I can't move my legs! I can't walk! Hellooooooooooooooooo………."

  Too late, they were already in the museum, and Anzu detected another repeat of the Dark Table Role Playing Game where everyone had ignored her.

  Seto meanwhile was stopped by two guards, but a quick flash of his ID and some money was enough for him to make his way in. His briefcase, which held a top of the line laptop, flashed dimly in the dark halls of the museum.

  _I-I seem to know where I should go. I need to get to that tablet room in the basement…_

  He rounded a corner, and flew down stairs, heeding not the cries of Yugi and his friends to slow down. _I need to-I need to save her. I don't know who she is…but I failed once._

_  I cannot lose again._

He tried a door, and found it locked. To his surprise, a key came from behind, handed to him by a very familiar person.

  "Isis."

  The Egyptian official nodded, and she gestured into the room. "Your destiny lies inside, Seto Kaiba. I don't have the Necklace anymore, but I can still predict some things." She unlocked it, and bade him enter.

  He hesitated, angry at himself, but knowing that the hasty stroke would often miss. "Isis, what's in there?"

  She shook her head, and only told him to go in once more, a note of urgency in her voice.

  The CEO of KaibaCorp nodded, and headed in, right hand shifting the briefcase to the left and reaching into his school uniform.

**********

  Yugi and the others skidded to a halt by the door, Miho now well enough to walk and gazing rather adoringly at Honda. The spiky-haired owner of the Millennium Puzzle gasped for breath and looked up at Isis. She answered his unspoken question.

  "He has entered, my Pharaoh."

  From the shadows behind, Malik and Rashid emerged, looking rather grim. Yugi noticed that their hands bore bandages and a crimson scar traced its line down Rashid's head. They bowed in greeting.

  That oh-so-familiar pulse of the Puzzle sounded, and Yugi's other half emerged, the Eye glowing on his forehead. As the world was created, Ra had sent His Eye to seek his missing children, while another eye had taken abode in the socket. When the loyal Eye had returned, it was furious at finding its spot taken, and in gratitude, Ra placed the Eye in his forehead.

  "Isis, tell me! What is behind that door?"

  She gestured at the duo behind her, and spoke softly. 

  "There is a force in there; a force that cries out for Seto. There is light, and there is darkness in that room. They clash, but with such power that we fear this museum might soon collapse." Pointing at the bandaged hands of Malik and Rashid, she explained further.

  "They tried to seal it, using the ancient wards of Pharaoh, but to no avail. Five guards who had accompanied them in are now lost inside, and the last spoke of a-"

  Malik cut in, his eyes wide in fear. "-he spoke of a Shadow Game."

  The ancient spirit of the puzzle was furious, and inquired further about the identity of that force inside. "How can it play a Shadow Game?! I thought after we sealed-"

  "It is no stranger to you, Pharaoh. The light, is something you have seen before. The dark, is an old acquaintance of yours." She smiled slightly. "A very _old_ acquaintance."

  Yami Yugi touched the door, and reached for the doorknob as Isis, Malik and Rashid all yelled at him not to do so. "Don't! Pharaoh, it will only accept Seto Kaiba!"

  Instantly, a Millennium Eye appeared on the door, and Yami Yugi was hurled back forcibly, flying fifty feet across the hall and landing on some old sofas.

  Anzu gave a scream, and ran towards the fallen Pharaoh. "Yugi, are you alright!?" She was outpaced only by Jonouchi and Honda, who were already helping the dazed King of Games up.

  Inside the Soul Rooms that they shared, Yugi and his dark counterpart exchanged looks of dread and pain. All around them, pillars had fallen and walls had collapsed. This was no light magic. Anything that could penetrate to their soul and tear a gash into their very Ba was indeed formidable.

  "Mou hitori no boku…what happened?"

**********

  Seto headed into the abyss of darkness, his eyes trying to peer into the pitch black of the room. The light that emanated from his hand held object served only as a tight, narrow beam, unable to penetrate the metaphysical darkness.

  The light fell on the corpse of a man eviscerated, and Seto recoiled. His hand brushed against something cold and wet, and the light revealed it as the head of another unfortunate soul. Blood was awash everywhere, and the faces bespoke of the tortures that they had gone through before blissful death claimed them.

  "No-No, where am I!?"

  Strange eyes peered down from the seemingly distant ceiling, and Seto resisted the urge to turn tail and flee.

  Instead, he saw flashes of intense light emanating from the distance, and broke into a run, not knowing why, but knowing somehow that the girl was there.

  _…Kisara. That was her name!_

Yelling at the top of his lungs, he cried, "Kisara!!!! I'm coming!"

  And then, a great shaft of light tore through the ceiling, exposing them to the day, and Seto stopped. The object in his hand was revealed as a USP handgun with laser sight, holographic HUD, and a light. His deck shuddered, and seemed to glow with an otherworldly light, one that encompassed him and the former combatants.

  "Ki-Kisara?"

  A girl with pure white skin and blue hair hung crucified from a massive stone tablet, which was empty and polished. She wore only a short, ragged dress, and no shoes. However, a pair of angel-like, and yet, draconic, wings seemed to appear from her back, and a white being struggled to escape from her mind, torn out by dark magics.

  It hit him again like a bomb. She WAS the spirit of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. And those images from the past; the empty tablet, him carrying her prone body…

  History repeats itself.

  With a cry of grief and anguish, he fell to his knees before her, and watched as her very Ka was absorbed into the stone. Her eyes flickered open, briefly, but enough for her to see him.

  She spoke in an ancient tongue, which he did not understand on the spot, and smiled at him. That made him feel wretched.

  "Why-Why are you happy to see me!? I'm too late…again!" Her smile persisted, a sad smile that spoke volumes. Seto could not hold back the tide of tears, and a crystal droplet rolled off his chin. "Is-How-can I save you?"

  The white dragon emerged fully this time, and Kisara held back pain as her spirit was ripped from her and set into the tablet, which took on the image of that card which he saw in yesterday's vision. Three White Dragons rising from the limp body of the girl.

  "…Kisara…I-I'm sorry…"

  He grimaced as she died again, still smiling at him, not angry at him for forsaking her again. He knew everything, yet he knew nothing. Why was he even here, why was he feeling so sad to see her die? Yet, he knew the history of this, the history of his White Dragon, the history of Kisara.

  And then, someone was behind him, and he spun around, handgun coming to rest exactly where that person's heart was.

  "You."

  The figure smiled, and the Millennium Eye flashed from his left socket. Grizzled skin ended in a white beard, and a hood covered some of his forehead. Yet, Seto knew that person he had never seen before; knew and hated him with a vengeance not his own. The Millennium Rod shone as well from his hands, and Seto felt something like anger. Anger at one who has stolen his items.

  The Rod was his.

  That aged figure smiled, and raised a deck of cards. "I challenge you, to a game. A Shadow Game, and the victor gets one of his wishes granted, with help from my Millennium Eye…" He was lying, and they both knew it.

  Seto lowered his gun, knowing it was useless to shoot the old bastard. His eyes stared at the floor, still misty with the tears of regret, and it was a while before he raised them to gaze at his erstwhile father. Dark energy radiated out from that hooded man's body, and he knew it was a trap. The odds were all stacked heavily against him, and from the ancient _Senet_ board that lay nearby, he knew the game would not be Duel Monsters, thus giving him another disadvantage.

  "I accept your challenge, Akunadin, Priest of the Pharaoh."

**********

Whoo, that took a while.

Now, I'm sure you must be wondering, how can such a scene take place in the basement of the museum? Well, the answer lies in magic; the Shadow Realm. Also, most of you guys must be wondering at my hasty writing.

Yeah, I just wanted to get to the good parts. I can't really tell a nice story, I just think of ideas…darn it. Anyways, to clear things up, Kisara is…now, if I told, it would ruin the next chapter. I hope that you awesome people will understand that this IS in fact a cliffy, and that much more will be revealed in the following chapters!

NEXT: Duel Monsters SENET!

Till then, sayonara!


	3. A Lost Soul

**_Yu-Gi-Oh!_**

**_Legend of the Blue-Eyes_**

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Janime.net, or Terry's Egyptian Games Page, or those other games which I refer to so PLEASE don't come after me!!

**Accessing KaibaCorp mainframe**

**Entering file 003log.txt**

**Historian's Database:**

What happened last episode? Seto Kaiba is getting ready to duel against his ancient father, Akunadin in a thrilling game of Duel Monsters Senet!

**Accessing file 003characters.txt**

**Character Information:**

Akunadin is the ancient holder of the Millennium Eye, and in response to crazykekacat's well placed question, he didn't have the Rod. I just put it in. ^_^ I just saw what the Rod could do in Miraculous Escape!: Blue-Eyes vs. Exodia Necross (yeah, I'm just watching _that_), and can't wait to put it to use.

**Accessing file 003duellog.txt**

**Duel Information:**

Senet was taught to me by an awesome site called Terry's Egyptian Games. The rules for Duel Monsters Senet are pretty much the same, and they're displayed in the fic proper.

**Accessing file 003thanks.txt**

**Works Cited and Thanks to:**

Mugendai. I know you're a girl now! Oh, and thanks for saying that I'm being too hard on myself back there! I really am glad that you picked up on the tone of the chapter. It was meant to be like that, coz Seto suddenly remembered his nightmare/dream/vision thingy last night.

Crazykekacat for your nice review! I'm sitting down and typing this up right now, although I'll probably be done by the time this is up and…I'm rambling again. Just slap me.

This chapter gives thanks to the Internet and its founders, and although I complain on a daily basis about the quality of the internet and the frequent MSN hotmail breakdowns (heck, I didn't know I had any reviews until two days after I posted the fic), life would be terrible without the net. I can't imagine anything like that.

**_Chapter Three: A Lost Soul_**

**********

**Domino****Museum******

  It was long past the closing times, and almost everyone was gone. Only Yugi, Jonouchi and Anzu remained sitting by the door with Isis, Malik and Rashid. A stone tablet had appeared by the gateway, and was currently blank. Isis had explained that the victor's image would be carved on the tablet.

  The others, Yugi had told them to go back, and after some persuasion, all but Jonouchi and Anzu had. Jonouchi was snoring loudly on the pile of old sofas, and Anzu tried valiantly to stay awake beside Yugi, her head occasionally resting on his shoulder.

  Blushing, he let her rest, knowing that they had called their parents earlier to tell them about their intent. Yet, they had stayed with their friends despite the late times. Isis and the others were also due to return home earlier in the evening, but seeing how long the struggle behind those walls took, they chose to stay as well.

 _ Aibou, we have not much time. That tablet will tell us of the victor, but if all seems loss, we cannot allow Seto or the other to perish._

  Yugi nodded, conferring with his other self. "I understand, mou hitori no boku. We _must_ stop whoever it is behind all of these occurrences."

  It was dark outside, and birds fluttered back to their homes. Inside the door, it was always dark.

  Seto sat across from Akunadin, his deck removed from the Duel Disk and resting on the stone tablet in front of them. Thirty squares were carved, each the exact size of a Duel Monster card. Ten squares were lined up horizontally in three lines, the ancient game of Thirty Squares.

  The two gamers shook each other's hand, although Seto resisted the urge to pull out his handgun, now stored back in the holster, and fire a round into this fellow's head. He still did not understand why he felt that way, but he knew that he must win. The bullet might not harm him, at any rate. 

  As if a grim reminder, Kisara's limp body hung from the tablet, and he wanted to save her, even if he was too late. Lives could not be bought, but he would do his best. If she yet had some inkling of consciousness in her, he would upload her to a computer, and reconstruct her body, sparing no expense.

  But he needed to WIN.

**Duel Monsters Senet**

**Game Board:** 3x10

**Win:** Get all of your monster cards to the end of the field. Sending cards to the graveyard does not count.

**Lost:** Opponent gets monsters to the end first, or you have fewer monsters out of the field than your opponent.

**Cards**: M/T still work, but only cards that REMOVE CARDS FROM PLAY can help you get your monsters out.

**Movement:** Sticks are thrown, and a piece is moved according to the colours of the stick that are facing face up.

YELLOW: 1 space

RED: No space, unless all four sticks are red, in which case move 5

The game pieces move from left to right in the first row, right to left in the second, and left to right in the third.

**Jump:** If the movement spaces are involving passage past an opposing or same monster, a card of higher level may 'jump' over the blocking card, given sufficient space behind it.

**Switch:** A card of the same level may switch position, involving another card of the same level. See below for details.

**Levels**: A card of the same level can 'switch' position with another card of the same level provided they have enough movement points. However, they may not 'jump' over another game piece.

Example: Harpie's Brother vs. Blue-Eyes White Dragon

BEWD is eight stars, so it can 'jump' over the Harpie's Brother if Harpie's Brother is in the way. The card that is 'jumped' over, in this case Harpie's Brother, is sent to the graveyard, and does not count towards the amount of monsters removed from play.

Example: Harpie's Brother vs. Gearfried the Iron Knight

Both are four-stars, so if Harpie's Brother is five spaces away from Gearfried and player throws a five, the card: Harpie's Brother is exchanged with Gearfried, thus allowing Gearfried to move forwards while it goes back. A deadly tactic used to advance pieces and delay opponent at same time.

**Houses:** Square 26 is the Beautiful House, which gives a Level Up to all types of cards, and a player MUST LAND exactly on Square 26 to proceed to the end. 27 is Hall of Ma'at, where the player must throw an **even** number to get out, Square 28 is Judgment of Anubis where player must throw **odd** to get out, and Square 29 is the Entrance to Abydos where the player must score EXACTLY two to escape the board. If however, the player gets 5 at Square 26, he can just exit without passing through the other Squares.

**Monsters:** Each player is allowed to place five Level four or below monsters in alternating patterns on the first line of the board. I.e. Seto's card, followed by Akunadin's, then Seto's again, then Akunadin's…repeat until all ten squares of the first line are filled. To summon a Tribute monster, the necessary tributes must be offered and the new monster shall enter the game on the end square nearest to the beginning of the board.

**Monster effects:** Monster effects are valid, but Flip Effect cards must be played face-down and flipped up only when an opponent's monster declares either a 'jump' or a 'switch'

**Other cards: ** There is a ten card hand for both players, and it is used the same way.

(Confusing? Just play the Senet Game at Terry's Egyptian Games page. It's an awesome and addictive game. My friend played it once, and was hooked on it.)

  "Game Start!"

  Arrangement of cards as follows (Seto's cards are on the odd spaces, Akunadin's on the even)

Vorse Raider, Light Winguard, La Jinn, Archfiend Soldier, White Magical Hat, Man-Eater Bug (face-down), Lord of D., Man-Eater Bug (face-down), Paladin of White Dragon, Penguin Soldier (face-down).

  Seto sneered. "I see you're afraid to show your face, Akunadin…Shall I go first?"

  His ancient father showed no emotion, only a slight uplifting of his lips. _That fool. He has no idea of the terrors that await in my ten face-down cards and my monsters. However, my Millennium Eye has revealed all to me._

  Seto looked at the nine cards in his hand; the last, he laid face-down, unbelieving of the magic eye, but wary after his defeat to Pegasus. That was his ace in the hole. Just in case. The doddering old fool didn't even notice. 

  The sticks fell, revealing a movement rate of five. Seto grinned, and led his Paladin of White Dragon over the face-down card and set it to rest on the fourth square of row two. Akunadin made no move, so he assumed that it was alright. Until Akunadin flipped his card face up, and revealed the Penguin Soldier.

  The Paladin and La Jinn were returned to Seto's hand, and Akunadin smirked as he forced Seto to discard two cards from his oversized hand. It was then that he saw the face down card of the tenth.

  "Seto Kaiba, do you intent not to play by the rules?"

  Seto shook his head. "I merely do not wish to look at my tenth card. There is no rule stating that I cannot do so."

  Realizing he had lost a vital advantage, Akunadin could only glare as Seto ended his turn with a flourish, and passed the sticks over to him.

  They landed on a four, and he moved his cards…

**********

  Yugi was just about to give in to Morpheus when the tablet shone and an image appeared on it. A split-second later, before any one of them could even look at the picture, it shattered, and the pieces exploded outwards, waking all of them rather rudely.

  The spirit of the Pharaoh took control, and Isis was up as well, her hands on the wards of ancient Egypt used by Malik and Rashid earlier to try and contain the evil. An ankh with hieroglyphs, the Eye of Ra inscribed on holy papyrus, and an arcane book given to the Priests of Pharaoh.

  From the rubble and smoke, lightning leapt out, and narrowly missed Jonouchi, who yelped and ran behind Anzu to hide. Lights above shattered, and the walls shook as pillars crumbled and threatened to fall.

  "Yuug! Let's get the hell outta here!"

  Torn between leaving Kaiba inside, and staying behind, Yugi found his choice made for him by Rashid, who gently but firmly guided him out of the collapsing hallway. "The Pharaoh must remain safe at all costs." The others, save Isis and Malik, had already reached the haven of the first floor.

  Yugi looked up, his mouth set. "Not if it involves my friends."

  "Isis will look after Seto. She cannot see his future, but she will make sure that he emerges unscathed. Malik will help her." Despite the strong voice, Yugi detected a twinge of uncertainty, and was given no time to think about it as the hallways suddenly fell down behind them.

  With an inhuman feat of strength, Rashid, abandoning all thought of self-preservation, flung Yugi out just before the last block collapsed on top of him. "Pharaoh-you MUST fulfill your destiny!!" And then, he fell to his knees beneath the crushing weight of the block, and was cut off from escape by the remainder of the roof. 

  "No, Rashid! Come back! Don't be a fool, Rashid!" The two voices of Yami Yugi and Yugi overlapped, but to no avail.

  When the dust settled, the halls were choked with debris and dust, and Anzu cautiously crept up to where Yugi stood, by the entrance to the former basement. "Yugi…"

  The normally calm young man slammed a fist into the wall, gritting his teeth against the wave of sadness that built up inside him. Was he cursed, to bring misfortune to all those around him?

  Jonouchi came up on his other side, and they stared at the mess of fallen structures, wondering if anything could survive that.

**********

  "I activate my unknown card!!!"

  Seto glanced at it, and smiled. "Soul Release!" Where he needed two monsters to beat Akunadin, he now had five. "I win, pops."

  The figure of Akunadin suddenly distorted, and a new person took its place. "Bravo, Mr. Kaiba. I did not think you would triumph over one of my 'game masters' so easily!" The Millennium Eye still glinted from its socket.

  "Game Master…?"

  Seto squinted, and shone his USP light onto the man, who was dressed in a professional business suit. "What Game Master? Do you mock Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp?" 

  The man was about his height, six feet two, and with long dark hair reaching to his shoulder. Sunglasses inside the darkened room seemed absurd, but that was indeed what he wore.

  "You're not a CEO in here, Seto. You're a priest. A Priest of Pharaoh."

  Deciding he had just about enough of that mumbo jumbo for today, Seto growled and emptied a clip at the man, who stood there unwavering as the bullets slid harmlessly off an invisible shield. "Now, now, Mr. Kaiba. I may not be Akunadin, but I DO have the Millennium Items. My Eye will protect me from any harm."

  And he produced the Rod from his coat, and Seto holstered his weapon. He was prepared to fight him if necessary, and was already crouching into one of the karate stances that he was taught. 

  That never came.

  The man raised the Rod, and it shot forth bolts of lightning. Seto did not know if it was a virtual trick, or real energies, but decided not to try his luck. He ran forwards, dodging the bolts, and leapt up to bring his right foot down on the man's head.

  The shield again blasted him backwards, and the last thing he thought he would see was the tendrils of energy lancing down.

  They never touched him. Instead, the lightning ricocheted harmlessly off Seto, and struck the walls, leaving gaping holes everywhere and smashing stone like alabaster.

  "What!? My Rod…does it betray me?"

  Seeing that the man was stupefied, Seto seized the chance to run forwards and try again to disarm him. Later on, he would never quite understand how, but the Rod was in his hands, and he somehow got it to shoot lightning at the jerk. Whatever.

  Nearly dropping it in shock, Seto stared in disbelief as waves of sapphire energy replaced the yellow lightning that strobed from it, and slammed the impudent man against another stone tablet. As though he had been doing it all his life, Seto walked nearer, and began draining the Ka out of the hapless man. It was rather strange, when you take into account that Seto did not even know what Ka was, and yet there he stood, sealing the Ka away, but slowly and agonizingly.

  "Tell me, insolent fool. Who do you work for, and why are you after me?" His grip tightened, causing the man to wince in pain. His Ka was forcibly being separated for him, and Seto wanted him to know every single measure of pain that he had made Kisara go through.

  And then some more.

  Oblivious to the falling debris around him, Seto surgically removed bits of energy from the man's soul, in a process one could describe as spiritual dissecting-without anesthetic. Although blood welled up from tortured vessels in his eyes, the man spoke nothing, and finally ceased to breathe.

  "Fool."

  The ceiling fell down, and he raised his Rod to destroy most of it. The girl was still hanging from the tablet far away, but he saw her breathe. Her eyes fluttered open once more, and Seto broke into a run.

  "Kisara! I'm-I'm coming for you!"

  Halfway there, Seto realized he would have to see a psychiatrist, for why in the world was he doing stuff he didn't know existed, saving a girl whom he didn't know, using…_magic?_

  "I'm going to take a break if I get out of this mess alive."

  The blue energies shot out, snaring rubble that impeded his path or threatened to crush him, and crushed them instead. Rock was disintegrated, and stone was blown asunder. The tiles rose up in a crackling shield that spun rapidly around Seto, effectively protecting him from obstacles while his Rod worked furiously to protect Kisara, who tried to move but was pinned by lances of energy to the tablet.

  Amidst the chaos, the Eye of Ra shone bright on his forehead, and arcane magics wove at his fingertips.

**********

Ach…what a rushed job. Darn it, sorry for not revealing much of their Senet game. I thought it might be to confusing unless I used ASCII art, but I have no idea how to do that. I promise I'll return to that game sometime later.

As for Seto…erm, do you guys mind if he's more…magical? As mentioned in the fic, he doesn't really know what he's doing, only it seems so…natural (well, yeah, being a priest and all), and instinctive. I always thought that Seto with his Rod would be awesome, and I'm doing just that. He still has his attitude though, and his skill at Duel Monsters. This isn't going to turn into something with no games at all, but I thought that the inclusion of magic would make it so much more…arcane.

Well…I'll explain more about the 'evil' organization (no, it's not DOOM) next chapter. I might be unable to post that one up until after Spring Break though, but I'll try as hard as possible. Thanks to you great people for making me wanna continue this!

Preview:

The card, as seen by Seto in his vision, is an original card (please don't kill me), called Awakening of the Legendary Protector God. (BEWD) 1/3 cards of the God.

**Magic**

**Quickplay**

**You may Special Summon up to three Blue-Eyes White Dragons from the deck, hand or graveyard to the field. The Blue-Eyes White Dragons may not attack the turn they are summoned, and may not be used to form the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. This card may not be negated by any Trap or Magic cards if the user pays 1000 life points.**

I think that Quickplay is the best kind of M/T, and this is geared for the BEWD (hence no BEUD). Well, it's not Legend of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, is it now?


End file.
